Table For One
by iloveromance
Summary: Weeks after his life changes dramatically, Niles visits a familiar hangout, unprepared for the emotions that ensue. Takes place after "Goodnight Seattle"
1. Chapter 1

Niles stared at the _Seattle Psychiatrist's Review_ for several minutes before realizing that he'd read the same paragraph four times. With a sigh, he put down the

newsletter and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew returning to work would be difficult, but he just didn't think it would be _this_ difficult. He'd already dismissed three

patients; barely listening to their problems, and then making some shoddy excuse (that even _he_ couldn't believe) before ushering them out the door.

At the thought of what he had done, a peculiar ache settled in his chest. Determined to at least _pretend_ he was working, he resumed his reading. However, try as he

might, he still couldn't concentrate. A glance at the clock was a painful reminder that his workday was barely half over. And when he was unable to take it any longer,

he rose from his desk and pressed the intercom button.

"Mrs. Woodson?" he called.

"_Yes, Dr. Crane_?" came her tinny voice through the tiny speaker.

"I'm not feeling too well, and I think I'm going to go home. Could you cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day?"

The door to his office opened, and he looked up to find his secretary smiling at him. "Certainly, Dr. Crane. You're under tremendous stress, what with the new

baby and all. You've been working so hard lately. Why don't you take a few days off and just relax?"

Niles sighed. "As wonderful as that would be, I simply can't afford the luxury of a vacation right now. I have my family to think of."

Two weeks after David's birth, he was still amazed at how those words warmed his heart. But sadly the unexplained emptiness he felt inside was still there.

Mrs. Woodson smiled. "I understand, Dr. Crane. But the offer still stands if you need a babysitter. You and Mrs. Crane deserve some time to yourselves once

in a while."

"Thank you, Mrs. Woodson. I know Daphne will be touched by your kind offer."

"I hope you feel better. Dr. Crane." Mrs. Woodson said, gently squeezing his hand.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." Niles answered, wishing he could believe his own words.

Mrs. Woodson was probably right.

Ever since David was born, his life had changed dramatically.

Gone was the freedom that he used to enjoy. There were no more casual visits to Café Nervosa, no weekly Wine Club meetings and certainly no impromptu parties or

operas.

He still did all of those things of course, but the occurrences had been few and far between. Not that he was complaining of course. He loved his newborn son more

than he ever thought was possible to love anyone-or anything. Wine, opera and coffee... once his passions were mere hobbies compared to the happiness he felt from

being a husband and father.

Now as he drove along Queen Anne Avenue, he remembered the folded piece of paper in his pocket; a reminder of a promise that he'd made to his older

brother.

Even though Niles had tried to reassure Frasier time and time again that the postal service would indeed foreword his mail, Frasier had insisted that Niles pay one last

visit to his beloved condo and mailbox at the Elliot Bay Towers. Of course Niles was more than happy to grant his brother this favor. It was, after all, but a small token

of appreciation for a favor that Frasier had unknowingly granted him years ago. If it weren't for Frasier's admission to Daphne about Niles' love for her, Daphne might

never have realized that she felt the same way about Niles.

And he'd never know how truly wonderful life could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles couldn't help but smile as he pulled his BMW into the parking garage at the Elliot Bay Towers. The familiar building always filled him with memories; the

most wonderful being his first meeting with Daphne. There she was... a breathtaking vision who could make even folding laundry seem beautiful.

He climbed out of his car and made his way into the lobby, nodding in greeting to the doorman who seemed happy to see a familiar face.

"How's your brother, Dr. Crane?" He was asking now. "Is he enjoying his new surroundings?"

Niles sighed, trying his best to retain his cheerful demeanor but it wasn't easy. "He's doing wonderfully." He replied, having no idea if what he was saying was

true. His most recent conversations with his brother had been brief at best.

"He asked me to come by and check his mail to make sure that nothing was left behind. Seems he has little faith in the Seattle postal department." He

added with a nervous laugh.

The doorman chuckled. "That's Dr. Crane all right, always making sure that things are in order. He sure was a great asset to the condo board."

Niles smiled, remembering Frasier's insistence on having things organized at all times.

"Say hello to Daphne for me, okay?" The doorman said.

"I certainly will. I know she misses you a lot." Niles said. "And I'm going to miss you as well. I appreciate everything you've done for Frasier and my

father and for Daphne."

The doorman smiled and embraced Niles. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's nice to hear. Daphne is always such a pleasant person to be around. "

"She certainly is" Niles agreed, his heart warming at the compliment.

_Pleasant_ was a major understatement when used to describe his wife.

With a smile on his face, Niles walked over to the mailboxes and inserted the key. Sure enough, the box was empty.

He made a note to call Frasier later. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother wouldn't accept his little brother's word as proof that the Seattle

postal service was doing their job. When he returned the key to his pocket, he was surprised to find another one.

Dear God! He had completely forgotten to give it back! Frasier had given Niles a spare key to his condo months ago with instructions to check on things while

he was gone. Of course this was before both of their lives had changed in ways they could have never imagined. Well, he'd better give this key to the

building security right away.

But something stopped him.

He slid his hand into his pocket, rubbing his fingers across the slick metal surface of the sacred object. Before he knew it, he was walking toward the

elevators. When the elevator reached the nineteenth floor, he stepped into the hallway, finding himself face to face with condo 1901.

Guilt consumed him as he walked toward the door. As though he were about to commit a serious crime, he looked around to make sure he was alone. His

hand trembled as he inserted his key and opened the door, gasping lightly at what he found. He stepped inside, amazed at how different the place felt. It was

completely empty; nothing left but white walls, beautiful hardwood floors and Harvest Wheat carpet.

Through the window, he could see the expansive view of the Seattle skyline. As he walked around the barren condo, a flood of memories washed over him. He'd been

standing in this very spot in Frasier's living room when he'd first met Daphne; his exquisite English rose; his goddess, his angel. And it was across the room at the bar

where he and Frasier had enjoyed many a glass of Sherry.

He could still picture his father's hideous chair, perched in front of the television set; his father yelling in protest as the Seahawks missed yet another opportunity for a

home run.

He walked into the kitchen where even more memories came; burning his hand when he and Daphne were making dinner. He could still imagine the way she'd so

lovingly caressed his hand while applying aloe, and then run out of the room when his father walked in.

If he'd only known then how she really felt about him.

And it was in this kitchen; the day after Daphne's wedding to Donny (that thankfully never happened), where they'd stolen kisses only to be startled apart when

Frasier walked in on them. Niles had quickly covered by pretending to be examining Daphne's eye. But Frasier wasn't fooled for one minute. He knew that Niles and

Daphne were in love.

Niles walked back into the living room, remembering so many things; Daphne teaching him to dance and how wonderful it was to be in her arms, where he

and Frasier spent many hours in front of the piano, composing what they hoped would be the perfect song. And Eddie, running around, driving Frasier crazy, but

making his father happy.

Suddenly Niles' chest began to hurt, causing a momentary state of panic.

_Dear God..._

Silently he prayed that his heart problems hadn't returned. Not now... Not when his life was better than he'd ever dreamed. He couldn't leave Daphne

and David. He simply couldn't fathom the idea of leaving them. And then as if by fate, the pain went away, replaced with an overwhelming

urge to see his wife and child.

But as he turned to leave the condo, he realized that he must do one last thing. Opening the door, he walked onto the balcony and gazed at the Seattle

skyline. Almost instantly, a million memories began to swirl through his head; kisses he'd shared with Daphne, heartfelt talks he'd had with Frasier and his

dad, and holding his newborn son in his arms. After several minutes, he went back inside and took one last look around the vacant condo, which was once filled with

so much love.

With a sigh, he walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him, wincing as the pain in his chest returned.

But this time he knew it had nothing to do with his health.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles headed down the street; his anxiousness increasing with each passing minute. He'd be fine soon. He was sure of it. For the first time since he'd left

his home that morning, he smiled. For in just a few short minutes, he'd be with the people that he loved most.

His car came to a stop in the garage of The Montana and he scrambled to get into the building. It was crazy, this feeling of intense eagerness, that even he couldn't

explain. After all, he'd just seen Daphne and David mere hours ago-when he'd kissed them goodbye, smiling proudly as he watched them sleep.

When David had awoken in the middle of the night, Daphne didn't hesitate to go check on him, choosing to lay him next to her in their bed rather than return him to his

crib. Normally Niles would have objected, but he couldn't bear to discourage such a wonderful moment.

His brother would surely find it irrational; this overwhelming urge to see his wife and newborn son. But right now Niles needed them more than air. The elevator to his

floor was unbearably slow and he considered taking the stairs. But with his heart scare at Frasier's earlier, he didn't want to risk overexertion. Afte what felt like an

eternity, the doors opened and he ran into the hallway en route to his home. His hand trembled as he inserted his key into the lock; his heart warming with

love. For in mere seconds he'd have his goddess in his arms.

"Daphne, my love? I'm home!" Niles called into the living room.

But his greeting was met with silence.

Determined to maintain his cheerful mood, he tossed his keys onto the coffee table and loosened his tie.

"Sweetheart?" He called as he peered into each downstairs room before entering the kitchen.

When he found no sign of activity, he headed up the stairs, eager to sweep his wife and son into his arms and tell them how much he loved them.

"Daphne, my beautiful angel!" He called as he walked into the hallway.

His tie draped over his arm, he grinned mischievously and entered the bedroom.

"You know, my love... I had a patient today who couldn't stop talking about this... completely sensuous dream he had about a woman that he worships

from afar. Why don't we... reenact it?"

He'd used the fictional story often and each time, it sent Daphne into his arms, where she made it clear that a night of passion was sure to follow.

Now he was dismayed to find that the room was empty.

Damn... where could she be?

The faint sound of music drifted from the adjoining room; the nursery. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before?

He ran into David's room, heartbroken when he found it empty.

"Daphne, my sweet? Where are you hiding, my love? And where have you taken our beautiful son?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

Again there was no answer.

With a sigh he walked downstairs, trying his best to calm his frustration. After all, Daphne had every right to leave the apartment with David. She loved to

take him places and show him off, and with good reason. He certainly was the most beautiful baby that Niles had ever seen. But that was no surprise at all, for he

definitely had the world's most beautiful mother.

He returned to the living room where he quickly made himself a glass of sherry, but even that didn't make him happy. He drained the glass and retied his tie before

heading out to his car. Besides his home, there was only one place that made him feel truly content. He'd been avoiding it for weeks, for reasons he couldn't

understand.

But now it was time for a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

It was well past 10:30, almost mid-afternoon, when Niles arrived at the corner of 3rd and Pine. The scene was familiar; comforting, even as he approached the brick

building. He stood, watching as patrons passed him by; each of them laughing or wearing a smile-a sure sign that their lives were filled with

happy moments. Unfortunately, their happiness only reminded him of the emptiness that loomed inside.

_Don't be ridiculous, Niles._ _You've been coming here every day for the past eleven years. Why should today be any different?_

"Because... my life is different. Everything has changed." Niles said, unaware that he'd spoken out loud.

_That's preposterous! Change is something to be embraced!_

Niles sighed. "I suppose, but it certainly isn't making this any easier."

He looked around, as though expecting his subconscious to answer, but his comment was met with silence.

Slowly he reached for the door handle.

_Come on, you can do it. Just go inside._

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Almost immediately the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air. How was it that he'd

forgotten how heavenly it was?

He looked around the café, feeling a mixture of pleasure and apprehension and the fact that he saw no familiar faces was both comforting and disturbing.

_Go on..._

"Welcome to Café Nervosa!" a barista said in a much too cheerful voice.

"Table for one?" She asked, gesturing to a small table near the doorway.

Niles winced as though he'd been wounded by her words.

"I'll just... sit right over here if you don't mind." He said, sliding into the booth by the front window.

"Dr. Crane! What a nice surprise!"

The recognizable voice caught him off guard and he turned around to find Meredith smiling at him. But the mere sight of the kind waitress brought

back memories that he quickly pushed away. She'd been working at Café Nervosa for as long as he could remember. And she was always there for

his 10:30 coffee meetings with Frasier.

The thought made his chest tighten...

"Hello, Meredith. How nice to see you." He said, hoping she didn't hear the sadness in his voice.

"Where's your friend?"

The question made him smile.

"Well, he accepted a job offer in San Francisco."

"Wow! That's great!" Meredith said. "But I sure am going to miss him around here! I listened to his show all the time. He has no idea how much he's helped me over

the years."

"So you called in often?" Niles asked.

"Oh, God no." Meredith said. "But I thought about it plenty of times. Just never got up the nerve."

At Niles' confused look, she blushed. "Oh, well... I listened to his show so often that eventually someone would call in with the same problem that I

had. So... I just applied Frasier's advice to my own life."

"Ah... Well, I'm sure that my brother will be happy to know that he was able to help you." Niles said.

"I just wish I would have told him. I had no idea he was leaving." Meredith said.

"I can tell him for you. In fact, I'll tell him as soon as he-."

Niles stopped suddenly as a harsh realization began to set in.

"Something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

He felt light-headed and grabbed onto a nearby chair for support.

"You look pale. Let me get you a drink." Meredith said. "Did you want your usual?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Niles said. He touched his forehead in hopes that the dizziness would cease. He could feel his body

temperature begin to rise.

_Dear God... what was happening to him?_

Then even faster than his body warmed, a cold chill swept through him and he began to shiver.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." Meredith said, smiling as she handed him two drinks. "A latte just the way you like it; with _the faintest hint of cinnamon_,

and some ice water. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you. I think I'm coming down with something." Niles said; not sure if what he'd said was the truth or a lie.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know." Meredith said.

"You're very kind. Frasier thought very highly of you, Meredith." Niles said.

To his amazement, her cheeks turned a bright red. "Wow... that's... the nicest thing anyone could have said to me."

Wordlessly she turned and went back to work, leaving Niles alone at the table. Meredith was a wonderful asset to Café Nervosa. He made a mental

note to contact the manager about giving her a raise. It was the least he could do for the kindness she'd shown him and Frasier for the past eleven

years.

Without warning, he suddenly found himself consumed by thoughts of his older brother...


	5. Chapter 5

"_Well, you said my day was folderol!" Niles said, unable to believe that Frasier's insistence on winning over a woman with a boyfriend was more important than _

_his little brother's life.  
><em>

"_Sometimes it is!" Frasier replied, ignoring the hurt look on Niles' face. _

"_Are you in love with Daphne?" Frasier asked, startling Niles so much that he spit out his coffee._

"_I thought you liked my Maris!" Niles said, slightly hurt by Frasier's insinuation. _

"_I do. I like her from a distance. You know, the way you like the sun. Maris is like the sun. Without the warmth." Frasier explained. _

"_You're a good son, Frasier." Niles said in an effort to comfort his older brother. _

"_Oh God, I am... aren't I?" Frasier replied. _

The memories were coming faster now... each one more vivid than the first..._  
><em>

"_I burned my hand while I was cooking and Daphne began putting first aid cream on it in a very tender way. Is it possible that she has feelings for me?" Niles _

_asked. _

"_No." came Frasier's blunt response._

"_Ah, well as long as you've considered it from all angles." Niles said with a sigh. _

"_That scent is wonderful. What is it?" Donny asked, smelling Daphne's hair as they snuggled in this very spot. _

"_Cherry bark and almonds." Niles had replied, heartbroken. When he realized that he'd lost Daphne to another man, he was only slightly aware of Frasier's _

_comforting hand on his back. _

Suddenly his heart began to hurt.

He blinked, horrified when he realized that his eyes were wet. _Damn..._

He'd tried so hard to hold in his emotions, but his heart had gotten the best of him. He took a sip of his latte, amazed at how difficult swallowing had become.

When a tear slid down his cheek, he reached into his briefcase and retrieved his copy of The_ Seattle Psychiatrist's Review_. The words blurred on the pages and he

quickly opened the paper, shielding his face from view. He tried to read but it was impossible.

_Damn it, Frasier. Why did you have to leave, just when I need you the most?_

He heard the front door open and immediately pulled the paper closer to his face. Minutes later, he was aware of someone standing in front of him, but he didn't

dare look up. It would be humiliating for anyone to see him this way. Why, men of his stature simply didn't cry! What would Frasier think?

The mere thought of his older brother caused a lump to form in his throat and he unsuccessfully bit back a sob.

"Niles?"

At the sweet- sounding voice, he slowly moved the paper away from his face, smiling through his tears as he looked into the eyes of his goddess.

"Daphne..."

"Niles! What happened?" She asked, rushing to his side.

He looked away, embarrassed. What must she think of him? He was supposed to be the strong one; the supportive one.

Daphne sat down beside him and touched his cheek, gently brushing away a tear. "Oh, my darling, what's wrong?"

Niles sniffled and laid his head on her shoulder, sighing when she put her arm around him and drew him close.

"I-I just..."

"Shh..." She said, soothingly as she stroked his hair. "It's all right. I know what it is. Me powers have been workin' overtime this afternoon. You miss your

brother, don't you?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"I thought so. Mrs. Woodson called me this morning and told me that you weren't feelin' well. I was so worried!" Daphne said.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I should have called you from work."

"It's me own fault. I noticed you'd come home and I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry, Niles. I just rushed out to run some errands and when I came back,

Mrs. Woodson called."

"I just... I never thought I would miss him this much. It's unbearable!" Niles said.

"Come here, Sweetheart." Daphne said, holding him close. She rubbed his back, soothing his aching heart.

After a long while he sat up and looked into her eyes before kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Daphne. And even though the Gods have yet to create someone worthy of you... Well... I still can't believe you chose me. I'm hardly-."

She silenced him with a kiss.

"None of that, okay? You're the only man I'll ever love-or have ever loved. And there's someone else here who loves you, too."

She rose from the table, smiling at his perplexed look.

"Daphne what are you talking about? There's no one-."

He looked up to see her holding their newborn son.

"He missed his daddy terribly." Daphne said, putting the baby in his arms.

"David..."

Niles cradled his son against his chest and kissed his soft forehead.

"He's the most perfect person I've ever seen." Niles said. When Daphne smiled, he took her hand and kissed it. "Except for you of course."

"Oh, Niles..." She said, leaning over to kiss her husband.

Suddenly David began to stir and fuss.

"Oh no... What have I done?" Niles asked worriedly.

"You didn't do a thing. He's probably ready for a nap." Daphne said.

"That makes two of us." Niles replied.

"I'm actually tired, meself. It'll be nice to be home after the day I've had."

Daphne said.

Niles immediately felt a tinge of regret for putting his own feelings before his wife's, and quickly kissed her cheek. "Oh my love... I'm so sorry. I didn't even

ask how your day was."

"Well, your father's quite the feisty one. Flat out refused to do his exercises! Thank goodness Ronne put him in his place."

The thought made Niles smile. "Well, I'm glad about that. She really is good for him, isn't she?"

"She certainly is. Now come on, let's get out of here." Daphne said.

Niles rose from the table and lovingly placed his sleeping son in Daphne's arms.

"He has your good looks." Daphne said, stroking David's cheek.

"I wish Frasier was here." Niles said with a sigh.

"I know. So do I." Daphne said thoughtfully. "And I was thinking about that on the way over here."

"You were?"

"Well, actually I was thinking that we should take a trip to San Francisco. I've never been and I hear it's so romantic. And since your brother and Charlotte

both live there now, we could have a lovely visit with them." Daphne said. "I still sigh when I think of how she gave up her new job and moved all the way

across the country to be with him. The most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"I'd move to the end of the earth for you, my love." Niles said, smiling at the tears that formed in Daphne's eyes.

"Oh, Darling...I love you so much." She said as she kissed him. "This will be such a wonderful getaway. I can hardly wait!"

"A trip to visit Frasier and Charlotte in San Francisco seems heavenly, my love. But I can't bear the thought of leaving our beautiful son." Niles said. "I mean I trust

Ronee and Dad completely, but-."

"We'll take David with us." Daphne said, grinning with delight.

"Are you sure? But he's so young." Niles said.

"He'll be fine, Darling." Daphne said reassuringly. "Besides, I know that Frasier and Charlotte would love to see him."

When David smiled at her, she laughed. "I'll call a travel agent in the mornin'... Niles, what's wrong? Why are you lookin' at me that way?"

Niles couldn't help but stare. "I always knew I loved you, but I never dreamed I could ever love you this much." He sighed, taking his wife and son in his

arms.

"We love you too, Darling." Daphne said, giving her husband a kiss that lasted several seconds and brought smiles from a few Café Nervosa patrons. "Now,

let's go home."

They walked out of the cafe with David in tow, unable to take their eyes off of each other-or their son.

When they reached their Mercedes, Daphne turned to Niles and smiled mysteriously.

"Something wrong, my love?" Niles asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about that patient of yours... the one who had the sensuous dream..."

Niles swallowed hard. "You mean the dream about the woman that he worshiped from afar?"

"Uh huh..." Daphne said, playfully running her finger down Niles' chest.

"What... were you thinking?" Niles asked, gasping lightly when he caught a whiff of her perfume.

"Why don't we put David to bed and then work on reenacting that dream?"

Daphne asked.

Niles pulled her toward him and kissed her tenderly. "Oh my love... I thought you'd never ask."

**THE END**


End file.
